


A Little Bit Of A Happy Ending

by AishiCc



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Het One Shot I typed up forever ago, keke, UnexTrowa with a hint at another Het Pairing. Yes folks no Yaoi in this one at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Of A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> From FFN Account

All right I know some of my normal fans will be all WTF? I am not a huge fan of the Het Gundam Wing pairings with a few acceptations; Noin and Zechs are a big one. I wrote this out months ago but never posted it, happens a lot with One Shots, so here it is now. I swear I do Het One Shots just to prove I can write Het some times. I did a Une and Catherine fic once for a contest…Une likes Blooms I guess. If you do read this please review it too…I loves hearing from people.

**WarNinGs** : One Shot, Het Pairings, Some might say slightly OOC.

**Aishi Say**

" _I've loved you since the first time I saw you_."

Totally forget exactly who I am quoting, but hey we've all heard it somewhere.

**It's Just A Little Bit Of History Repeating**

Une leaned back in her chair, long dark brown hair resting on a crimson jacket, dark eyes watching her companion very closely. She had been one of the trio, as they were called, for about a year now, it made her feel a bit like her old self giving orders, but this was not O.Z. Her companion was one of the deadliest humans to ever live, a pilot of one of the metal gods known simply as Gundam, and he looked it. It was not so much his appearance, but the way he moved with the easy grace a fighter acquired with time, and his eyes, one look could freeze your tongue in your mouth. He was just sitting there on the edge of her desk, legs crossed, a print out in his hands just as he had been for the last hour and a half, she smiled, he had not really changed all that much on the outside. Her memories of him were quite clear, he was taller, his hair longer, clothing different, but he was still Nanashi, or Trowa as he went by now. She often wondered what he thought of working for her, he had never said a word and she had never found the courage to ask, sometimes she wondered if he would ever say anything to her about their past. There was so much she wanted to say, but she held her tongue, what could she say really? There were no words that would change anything between them, none she could fine.

"This is backwards," Trowa commented, ignoring Une's slight jump, "Who drew these up?"

"A young Jason something," Une answered, taking a note, "Jason 'Ace' Anderson, Howard likes him, he told Noin he showed promise. How bad is it?"

"Not bad, it's a simple mistake, he must have pulled an all nighter to get these for you," Trowa answered as he took a pencil from the holder on her desk and erased the mistake, "Do they have names yet?"

Une watched him as he worked for a moment before realizing he had asked her a question, "Sally has suggested Pegasus, Relena likes Angel, but no not officially. Once the plans have been approved the first prototype is to be commissioned, since the white Taurus suits are so outdated and what not. Personally I feel this is just a way to show we exist and will not be going anywhere, but I am only stating an opinion."

"Every group has had their own suit, the Sank is a political power so it needs one too, otherwise it will always be associated with the Gundams, and they are not always the best examples of peace keeping perfection." Trowa shook his head, "I think Angel is a foolish name for a suit made to kill and destroy."

"They are being made to protect, there is a difference," Une reminded him as he returned the pencil.

"Semantics, to protect life must be taken at times and to kill you often have to destroy, you should know that, you were a colonel," Trowa commented without looking at her.

Une frowned, comments like that often made her wonder about him, "This coming from a pilot who stole their suit in the first place? Do you really not see a difference Trowa?"

"Killing is killing, the only difference is motives, not everyone who has ever aimed at me was a bad person out to rule the world." Trowa looked up, "Just like you I would assume?" He took his mug, frowning slightly at it before setting it back down, "Have you been around Relena too long?"

"Maybe I have," Une answered softly, leaning back almost slumped in her chair. "When the war was ending I wanted to help the Earth, because that was the _right_ side. The Eve War was the same, but sometimes I sit here late at night and wonder, why I am here trying to help people? Is this really me, can I really do this? I am not sure I should be here, I am not the best person for the job."

"Maybe you aren't, but you have nothing else do you Une?" Trowa set the report down, "You never did, you give your everything to one thing at a time, that is dangerous."

"I know. You have everything you wanted back then, I am happy for you, it makes me feel a little better that I did not completely ruin your entire life." Une laughed, looking up at him, he was just staring at her. "I have wondered about what you have been thinking this whole time, but I have no idea, I never did. You were always a mystery to me, as I am sure you are to everyone in your life, do they know who I am?"

"Why would I tell them when they have no reason to know?" Trowa asked, he was not one to talk about himself, the other's knew of her, but not as Une.

"Don't they? They died the day before I got home, I killed them all for _nothing_! I am _so_ sorry, I know apologies are meaningless, but…God why didn't you just shoot me then!" Une cried, pounding her fists on her desk, "Why couldn't you just take you vengeance and make this pain stop? Why can't you just hate me?"

"Would that make it easier for you if I did?" Trowa asked, hands on the desk, "Do you want me to kill you?"

Une looked up, "I don't know, everything I have ever loved in my life is dead and gone…except for you. I wanted to stop you, hold you, cry in your arms, anything to make you stay, but you just left. Even now you are the same ten year old I meet those eight long years ago, just as gentle and cold."

"Quatre likes to think Nanashi is gone because I have a dead man's name now. He does not want to admit no matter how human I become some part of me will never care." Trowa smiled at that, "So why did you just let me go Middi, was it fear?"

Une sniffed at the sound of her first name, she had not heard it in so long, "Fear? I was not afraid of you, I was afraid I would destroy you as well. I am still so lost, I am not strong anymore!" Une watched Trowa take her glasses from the desk, unsure what he was seeing when he looked at them, "Even now I am afraid to touch you."

Trowa set the glasses back down, he knew people who were afraid to touch him because they thought he would hurt them not the other way around. Even Quatre who had come so very close to killing him still clung to him as he cried, he did not understand her fear. "Don't be, Quatre isn't," He reached out, cupping her face gently, "See? There is nothing for you to be afraid of."

Une closed her eyes as he wiped the tears away, "Stop it please?" She begged, hands closing around his wrists, "Please don't be nice me, I can't stand it!"

"I don't hate you and you can't make me. Why can't you stand it?" Trowa asked, removing his hands, but he did not try to pull his wrists free, he didn't see any point.

Une looked up at him, he was so close, "Because I will want more from you Nanashi, more then I have a right to ask for. Please let me go?"

"You're holding on to me Middi," Trowa reminded her gently, "Are you all right?"

"No," Une answered, looking at her own hands, she could not will them to release him, they wanted him there. Dark gaze turned up and she sniffed, Quatre had been forgiven, she had seen the two of them together, you never would have known he had tried to kill his partner. She stood, keeping a green stare locked on her as her hands shifted, resting on his own fingers, touching his arms, "I am just waiting for you to walk away again."

Trowa shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere this time, so stop waiting for something that will never happen."

Une bit her lip, but he was right? He was always right. Throwing her arms around his neck she drew him into a kiss, ignoring the person in the doorway. After a moment she pulled away, "Nanashi?"

"Ahem," Sally half coughed, " _If_ this a bad time I can come back?" She watched Une jump away from Trowa, who looked rather dazed.

"Don't you ever _knock_?" Une growled when the blonde just stood there smiling at them, she wanted to deck that smile off her face.

"I did knock Une," Sally said walking up to the desk, "So are you two done with the specks or not?"

Une glared, but Trowa simply handed the papers over. "How is Wufei?" He asked evenly, confusing Une, who blinked at him.

Sally frowned, "He is fine, why?" She fidgeted slightly under his knowing stare, "What gave it away?"

"He wears too much white," Trowa answered absently, "No one else knows."

Sally nodded, "Well I know I can trust you, I'll see you both tomorrow then." Turning the blonde women walked out of the office, she had a lot of work to do and that was before talking with Wufei.

Une looked up at Trowa with dark curious eyes, "If it was anyone else I would say you would keep quiet as long as she did." Ruby nailed fingers rested lightly on pale denim, "Now my loyal feline soldier what will become of us? You know my heart but I cannot even guess at yours…am I still a kindred?"

Trowa glanced down when a hesitant hand touched his thigh, giving Une the attention she wanted from him. Gem colored eyes closed at the last question, he had found kindred in all he was close to, even in the gentle Quatre. Nodding slowly the often pensive pilot of Heavy Arms placed a gentle hand on Une's. "Middi, I do not think either of us will ever change that much, we will always be searchers in this life. You are not some dark chapter in my past anymore than Quatre is. If it had not been for you who knows if I ever would have changed, let alone met my sister, you may have helped take one family but you helped me gain another."

Une sniffed, she had never thought of it that way, true his core would likely have been destroyed later in the war, but who was to say he would have survived? His namesake would have been eliminated by the one of the other Gundam pilots, and so the war would have only gotten worse. "So things really do happen for a reason? Father always said things happened as they were meant to and…maybe he was right after all."

Trowa nodded, taking her delicate looking hand in his, "Maybe they do. Middi I am sorry about Treize, he was a good man, Wufei does not say that lightly. Perhaps we are the same for a reason?"

Une looked up, her dark brown eyes wavering, Trowa had never really known his replacement even if they had shared battle grounds. Closing her eyes she squeezed his hand, it was so warm against her own, it felt right. Opening her eyes she smiled, "I think so. Nanashi, nothing would make me happier than to stay by your side, even if it will end in pain I want to be with you." The former O.Z. colonel pulled Trowa's hand to her face, rubbing her cheek against it, "I always have."

Trowa smiled, slipping his hand from under hers, turning her face up towards his own, "I know Middi, I know." A gentle voice assured her before it's owner leaned down placing a gentle kiss to ruby lips, "I cannot promise I will not die but I can promise to try."

Long lashed lids opened slowly, the pilot known as Silencer was not known for gentleness, except to those few who really knew him, to them his ice was a myth. "I will hold you to that promise," Une assured him, pulling him into another kiss, dreams of her youth finally coming true.

**It's Just A Little Bit Of History Repeating**

Well that is the end. If you would like to read the Une and Catherine fic it's called 'The Invitations' and is not some henti Yuri so…OK go review now.


End file.
